Private Investigator Haruka
by polyisobutene
Summary: Young Miss Michiru wanders into the office of one P.I. Haruka Tenoh, looking for someone she has lost.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor will I make any profit from this advent.

Authors Note: Please, I implore you all to give a good, and honest review if you have the time at the end of this.

Private Investigator Haruka Tenoh

It had been a long and grueling day for Private Investigator Haruka Tenoh. The young blond haired women sat in her chair, brown hat tipped over her eyes. The last rays of golden sunlight filtered into her office, painting the interior with warm yellow hues. Small news paper clippings adorned the walls. Shoe clad feet sat lightly against the table top, swaying in rhythm to the soft music coming out of the small radio in the corner of the room.

A sharp rap on the door jerked the snoozing P.I. out of her peaceful lull. She flicked the brim of her hat, moving away from her eyes and stood up. "I am coming," she slide tucked her loose shirt back in, "I said I am coming!" she shouted as another series of knocks filled the air.

With a jolt of the handle Haruka flung the door open, resting her other hand against the door frame. She rested her chin against her chest, allowing the hat to slide of her eyes once again. "What do you need?" she asked with her gruff voice.

Across from her, in a dainty little blue summer dress, stood an aquamarine angel. "I am in need of your services it seems," she spoke, her words reflecting her smile.

Haruka looked up, teal eyes widening in awe, "What could you possible need my help with, ma'am?" she asked, lifting her hat off. The sunlight coming from the windows made her glow, her blond locks golden in the light.

Michiru smiled, tilting her head to side to look into the impeccable neat office, "Shouldn't we discuss this in your office?"

A faint pink blush ran across the P.I.'s face. With a small stammer Haruka invited the shorter women in. "O-of course, where are my manners," she held the door open gesturing Michiru to come in.

With the grace of a refined young lady, Michiru strolled into the room, running her hand along the tall bookcase the boarded the other side. Haruka followed shortly after, fixing up her hair with a quick swipe of her hand. With a small creak she leaned back into her chair, eyes glued to her client.

"So miss...?"

"Kaioh, Michiru" came the soft reply.

"Miss Kaioh then, to what use can the services of a Private Investigator be to you?" Haruka inquired with a crisp professional tone.

Soft blue eyes stared into space, before turning their eroding gaze to Haruka, "I need you to find someone for me."

A blond eyebrow shot up, "A missing person?"

"Yes, you could say that..."

Haruka leaned forward, her chair groaning, "A missing person, lost person, whatever you care to call it. If it involves finding someone the chances are slime, and it could years."

A pale hand traced the curve of the old radio, "I know that." Michiru played with the dials, resting the needle on a station that played classical music.

Silence entered the room as the moan of a violin filled the air, "I know that, but," the delicate figure turned to the investigator, "I believe that you can do it."

"Really now? And what makes you so sure," Haruka asked, she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her table.

Blue eyes twinkled, "Women's intuition."

The blonde let out a soft chuckle, "Alright then, take a seat and we can get started," she tapped her foot in rhythm to the next song, a soft piano piece, that wafted from the radio.

Michiru sat down, crossing her slender legs. She tossed her aqua hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck, "Yes, shall we?"

Teal eyes traced down her body, quite unintended by the owner. Haruka's mouth went dry, she swallowed hard. Reaching into a draw she pulled out a folder and slide it across the table, and carelessly tossed over a pen.

"I need you to fill out this profile of the subject," she tugged at the cuff of her dress shirt, leaning back, "and do an interview. It will take a few hours though, three at the most."

The hand an artist craftily picked up the pen, flipping open the cover of the folder. "Of course, I cleared today's schedule, I have plenty of time to spare."

The private investigator sighed and rubbed her eyes. Her plans of getting home early flew right out the window. "Then you choose to wait till supper time to come in, Miss Kaioh?"

A light laugh, the wash of ocean foam, "Is there a problem with that Miss Tenoh?"

"Haruka," the blonde mumbled, "Just call me Haruka, and no. Business is business, no matter the time of day."

"We see the world with the same tinted glasses, Haruka."

"Are you a poet or something?" Haruka joked, her boyish hair falling in her face.

"An artist."

Haruka nodded, and felt a twinge deep inside of her head. "Well then, let's get started."

"When I saw her the first time three years ago, I thought I had died because there was an angel standing before me. The sun made her simply glow. For two years I learned about her, always keeping an eye open for her. She was like the wind though, and slipped pasted me every time I tried to talk to her."

Haruka nodded, taking mental notes. "Can you give me a name?"

Michiru gave a small smile, "She was so beautiful, though her clothing tried to hide it, she had the most gorgeous body." The pen moved across the cover of the blank folder slowly, deliberately.

The blond gave a grunt of irritation, "Well she has a name, and I need to know it."

"Oh but her voice, like silk flowing in the wind, haunting my dreams." Michiru said whimsically, her pen swishing in slow, smooth strokes.

Haruka's eyebrow twitched, "Can we please get to the important…"

Michiru laughed with mirth and tapped the pen to her chin, "Now how does her chin look? Hmm, very feminine, the soft curve of a woman." The pen scraped against the folder again.

"If you are going to waste my time, be my guest! I get paid either way," Haruka huffed, slumping down into her chair.

With a large grin Michiru held up the folder, admiring her work. "Well then, if you could please look at this…" she flipped it around and showed Haruka the sketch.

Haruka gasped and sat up in her chair, reaching out tentatively and grabbing the folder. She blinked and rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. "This is her?" she stammered, slumping down against the desk.

The smaller woman was taken aback, Michiru quickly stood up and walked around the desk, kneeling down next to Haruka, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, placing her hand timidly on the taller woman's shoulder.

"The girl you are looking for it dead," Haruka whispered, tears falling onto the sketch, smearing the ink.

Michiru froze, a cold shiver running the length of her body. "D-dead?"

The blondes breathing became short, the tears flowing down her face freely. She shook Michiru's hand and in a bitter, throaty voice commanded, "Please, get out."

"How did she, I mean what happ…"

"I said, GET OUT!" Haruka hollered, her voice cracking, "Just get out, get out, get out!"

Michiru stumbled backwards, falling flat onto her back. She quickly stood up and gathered her things, before walking out of the office.

Haruka tossed the folder aside, cringing at how sore the memory still was. On the floor, a very accurate sketch of Amara Tenoh, Haruka's younger sister, lay face down. The last rays of light filtered through the room, the chill of evening setting in. One of the worn old newspaper articles slipped from its stead on the wall. _Local Girl, 19, Found Shoot Four Times in the Face in Riverbed_


End file.
